gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Décimo aniversario de Grand Theft Auto III
El décimo aniversario de Grand Theft Auto III fue una fecha especial en la cual Rockstar Games decidió conmemorar los diez años del primer juego de la saga GTA en 3D con eventos, merchandising, un trailer e incluso una versión en alta definición en gráficos de GTA III. La conmemoración tuvo lugar las últimas semanas de octubre de 2011, días cercanos a la fecha original de lanzamiento de GTA III en 2001, 22 de octubre.Esta es la fecha de la edición de PS2, que fue la primera versión en estar disponible. Conmemoración thumb|225px|La [[Figura de acción de Claude|figura de acción de Claude.]] La conmemoración del décimo aniversario de Grand Theft Auto III comienza cuando el 13 de octubre de 2011, en Rockstar Newswire, Rockstar anuncia una triple sorpresa: una nueva versión de GTA III que estará disponible para algunos teléfonos móviles y dispositivos electrónicosAnnouncing Grand Theft Auto III: 10th Anniversary Edition for Select Mobile Devices & the Limited Edition Claude Action Figure - Rockstar Newswire; una figura de acción de Claude Speed, personaje protagonista de GTA III, fiel a su apariencia en el juego; y además, revelaban que estarían presentes en la New York Comic Con de 2011 para enseñar la nueva versión de GTA III y otros objetos del aniversario. El día siguiente, Rockstar actualizó su Warehouse (página de compras) con una nueva apariencia, y nuevo contenido. Entre este contenido, destaca la figura de acción de Claude y dos nuevos pósteres de GTA III: uno de la carátula estadounidense y otro de la carátula europea (ambas retocadas y sin su color original, sino con la tonalidad dorada que caracteriza el décimo aniversario).Rockstar Warehouse Relaunch with New Gear, Improved Shipping and More - Rockstar Newswire Tras publicar una noticia respecto a la conmemoración del aniversario por parte de IGNIGN Commemorates Grand Theft Auto III's 10th Anniversary - Rockstar NewswireIGN Celebrates GTA III's Tenth Anniversary - IGN, Rockstar informó a sus lectores de que realizarían una entrada de preguntas y respuestas acerca de GTA III, para que preguntasen algo que hayan querido saber a lo largo de estos diez años.Submit Your Questions Now for a Special GTAIII 10th Anniversary Edition of Asked & Answered - Rockstar Newswire Inicialmente, la fecha límite para enviar preguntas fue el 21 de octubre, sin embargo, lo prolongaron por más dos días, hasta el 23. thumb|270px|Fotograma del vídeo de GTA III. En los días siguientes, Rockstar siguió anunciando más sorpresas en su página web. La primera de ellas fueron los fondos de pantalla, avatares e iconos dedicados al aniversario que pasan a estar disponibles en la sección de descargas.Grand Theft Auto III: 10th Anniversary Artwork Now Available as Desktops, Avatars & Icons - Rockstar Newswire Luego, publicaron fotos de su presencia en la Comic Con, así como impresiones dadas por páginas de videojuegos que han estado presentes para probar la nueva versión de GTA III.New York Comic Con Recap with Impressions of Max Payne 3 and Grand Theft Auto III: 10th Anniversary Edition - Rockstar Newswire La otra sorpresa que publican es un nuevo vídeo dedicado a Grand Theft Auto III, hecho como trailer, en el que aprovechan para agradecer todo el apoyo otorgado por los jugadores desde su lanzamiento.Grand Theft Auto III 10-Year Anniversary Video - Rockstar NewswireGrand Theft Auto III Vídeo del 10º Aniversario - RockstarGamesSpain - YouTube Tras el trailer, siguieron publicando novedades para la conmemoración del aniversario. El día 21 de octubre, de 5 a 8 de la tarde (según el horario de Estados Unidos y Canadá) llevaron a cabo un evento multijugador de Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City en PlayStation Network en el que sorteaban varios objetos dedicados al aniversario a los jugadores participantes (mandos de PlayStation 3 con partes de color dorado, tazas de GTA III, la figura de acción, camisetas y pegatinas).In Honor of GTAIII Anniversary Weekend, Join Us for Friday's Special GTA Multiplayer Event on PSN with Giveaways (October 21, 5-8 PM Eastern) - Rockstar Newswire El día siguiente al evento, pusieron litografías especiales de GTA III a la venta en el Warehouse, así como nuevos fondos de pantalla.Claude, 8-Ball, Misty & Kenji: New GTAIII Anniversary Lithographs and Digital Desktops Luego publicaron una nueva actualización en el Warehouse, en el que añadieron merchandising de Max Payne 3 y las tazas especiales de GTA IIIRockstar Warehouse Update: GTAIII Anniversary Knuckleduster Mugs, Max Payne 3 T-Shirts & Posters Now Available - Rockstar Newswire (que ya habían aparecido previamente en la Comic Con) y luego anunciaron los participantes del evento previo de multijugador que ganaron la figura de acción de Claude.Social Club Winners of the Limited-Edition GTAIII Anniversary Claude Action Figure - Rockstar Newswire Grand Theft Auto III en iOS y Android 640 640 Merchandising Figura de Claude Noticias_PackAniversarioGTAIII.jpg Taza de GTA III Taza_GTAIII.jpg Litografías Gta3-anniversary_lithographs.jpg Camisetas de Grand Theft Auto III Camisetas de Grand Theft Auto III.JPG Pósteres Póster GTA III decimo aniversario US.jpg Póster GTA III decimo aniversario EU.jpg Eventos New York Comic Con 2011 Noticias_NYCCGTAIII2.jpg Noticias_NYCCGTAIII3.jpg Noticias_NYCCGTAIII4.jpg Noticias_NYCCGTAIII5.jpg Noticias_NYCCGTAIII6.jpg Evento multijugador 21/10/11 Evento_multijugador_21-10-11.jpg Evento multijugador 21-10-11 2.jpg Evento multijugador 21-10-11 3.jpg Evento multijugador 21-10-11 6.jpg Evento multijugador 21-10-11 1.jpg Evento multijugador 21-10-11 5.jpg Sesión de preguntas y respuestas Vídeos Trailer del 10º aniversario Otros Fondos de escritorio Fondo de escritorio 1.jpg Fondo de escritorio 2.jpg Fondo de escritorio 3.jpg Fondo de escritorio 4.jpg Fondo de escritorio 5.jpg Fondo de escritorio 6.jpg Fondo de escritorio 7.jpg Fondo de escritorio 8.jpg Fondo de escritorio 9.jpg Fondo de escritorio 10.jpg Fondo de escritorio 11.jpg Fondo de escritorio 12.jpg Fondo de escritorio 13.jpg Fondo de escritorio 14.jpg Fondo de escritorio 15.jpg Fondo de escritorio 16.jpg Fondo de escritorio 17.jpg Fondo de escritorio 18.jpg Fondo de escritorio 19.jpg Fondo de escritorio 20.jpg Fondo de escritorio 21.jpg Fondo de escritorio 22.jpg Fondo de escritorio 23.jpg Fondo de escritorio 24.jpg Fondo de escritorio 25.jpg Fondo de escritorio 26.jpg Fondo de escritorio 27.jpg Fondo de escritorio 28.jpg Fondo de escritorio 29.jpg Fondo de escritorio 30.jpg Fondo de escritorio 31.jpg Avatares e iconos Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Litografía 8-ball.jpg|8-ball litografía Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Litografía Claude.jpg|Claude litografía Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Litografía Kenji.jpg|Kenji litografía Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Litografía Misty.jpg|Misty litografía Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Icono 01.jpg|Icono 01 Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Icono 02.jpg|Icono 02 Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Icono 03.jpg|Icono 03 Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Icono 04.jpg|Icono 04 Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Icono 05.jpg|Icono 05 Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Icono 06.jpg|Icono 06 Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Icono 07.jpg|Icono 07 Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Icono 08.jpg|Icono 08 Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Icono 09.jpg|Icono 09 Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Icono 10.jpg|Icono 10 Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Icono 11.jpg|Icono 11 Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - 8-ball.jpg|8-ball Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Asuka.jpg|Asuka Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Donald Love.jpg|Donald Love Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - El Burro.jpg|El Burro Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Joey.jpg|Joey Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Kenji.jpg|Kenji Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Luigi.jpg|Luigi Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Machowski.jpg|Machowski Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Mafia.jpg|Mafia Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Maria.jpg|Maria Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Misty.jpg|Misty Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Salvatore.jpg|Salvatore Archivo:Avatar Aniversario III - Toni.jpg|Toni Referencias Categoría:Eventos